


bonnie with a missing piece

by goddessorcat



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bonnie & Clyde, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, M/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 10:04:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14932169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddessorcat/pseuds/goddessorcat
Summary: yol gittikçe daha da kararıyor,bazen görmesi çok zor,ama bu teke tek bir kavga,ve elinden geleni ardına koyma,biliyorlardı ama,özgür olamazlar asla ve a s l a ,bazıları kalp kırıklığından kıvranır,bazıları ise,öyle bitkin düşer ki yetmez ömürleri,ama gel gelelim ki,bütün sorunlarımız önemsizdi,bonnie ve clyde'a bir bakış a t ı n c a .





	bonnie with a missing piece

"Ben sana  _dememiş miydim_?"

  Genç adam pencereden tırmanan arkadaşının mahvolmuş suratına bakıp kısık sesle homurdanmaya başlamıştı. Onu bu hâle getirebilecek neye karışmış olduğunu merak etti. Annesinin onu sorguya çekip hemen kendi annesine yetiştirmesinden kaçınmayı denediğini biliyordu ancak azarlanmamak istiyorsa ilk elden gidip bir kavgaya karışmamalıydı. Gencin içeri tırmanmasına yardım ederken aynı zamanda da saçına ve gömleğine takılmış çerçöpü temizliyordu; bu devirde böyle arkadaş mı kalmıştı? Yatağında oturup odada kalan huzurun son saniyelerinin tadını çıkarmayı deneyen diğerlerine baktı, Chanyeol'un hâline gülmemek için durumu göz ardı etmeyi deniyorlardı; hiçkimse için bir ilk değildi. Hafta sonu için harika bir başlangıçtı.

"Tanrım, galiba elmacık kemiğim kırıldı."   
  Sehun elinde tuttuğu tentürdiyotlu pamuğu gencin açılmış kaşına sertçe bastırdı, odasında sırf onun için ilk yardım seti bulundurmak zorunda kalıyordu; yakında Chanyeol'un üstünden tıp okuyabilecek kadar pansuman yapmıştı.  
"Akıllanman için belki de kırılması gerekiyordur, ne dersin? Hatta sağlamsa senin için kurabilirim de."

  Genç acıdan tıslayarak kafasını geriye çekmeyi denedi ancak sırtındaki taze çürüklere merhem süren Minseok homurdanarak hareket etmesini önlemek için elini ensesine koydu. Durum karşısında ağzını açmamayı tercih ediyordu, genellikle sessiz olan Sehun bugün konuşma hakkını devralmıştı.

"Cidden diyorum, evden çıkıp doğruca size gelecektim ama önce bir dal tüttürmek istedim, mahallenin dışında beni bekliyor olabilecekleri aklımdan bile geçmezdi, okulda dediklerini cidden yapacaklarını hiç düşünmemiştim."  
  Sehun Chanyeol'un durmadan yalan söyleyen sesini kesmek için bu sefer de pamuğu dudağının yanına bastırdı.  
"Dayak yedikçe aptallaşıyorsun sanırım, bu seferki inandırıcı bile değildi."

  Genellikle iyi bir yalancı olan Park Chanyeol'un yalanlarını sadece arkadaşları yakalayabiliyordu, zaten onlara da sadece bir posta daha dayak yemek istemediğinde yalan söylemeyi tercih ederdi. Onlar hariç kimse bu profesyonelin açığını yakalayamamıştı, henüz başı bu yüzden herhangi bir belaya girmemişti; hatta hayatının gidişatını pozitif etkilediğini iddia edebilirdi.   
"O yüzden dün o çocuğa yarını beklemesini, uyumadan önce de çok dayak yememek için dua etmesini söyledin değil mi?"  
  Jongdae aralarında eğlenirmiş gibi gözüken tek kişiydi. Pansumana yardım etmeye niyeti yoktu; ne de olsa başını telefonundan kaldırmadan, kelimeleriyle Chanyeol'u bir posta daha dövmeyi planlıyordu. Uzun zamandır huzur içinde devam ediyordular, bu huzurun eksikliği Jongdae'nin içindeki küçük iblisi uyanışa sürüklüyordu.

"Beni bozmak için maaş falan mı alıyorsun sen?"   
  Genç elindeki telefonu bırakıp sırıtarak Chanyeol'u rahatça görebileceği bir yere oturdu ve acıdan yüzünü ekşitmeden duramayan arkadaşını izlemeye koyuldu. Yüzüne dikkat ettiğinde her şey daha da kötü oluyordu.   
"O zaman sen de insanların yapmamanı istediği şeyleri yapmak için mi maaş alıyorsun?"  

  Sehun'un sert bakışlarını gördüğünde susma vaktinin geldiğini anlamıştı.

  Chanyeol'un etrafında pansuman için dört dönen genç pes edip de oturduğunda Jongdae içini çekti, anlaşılan bugün kimsenin şaka kaldırma günü değildi. Sehun oturduğu köşeden pis bakışlar atmaya devam ederken Minseok tırnaklarını kemiriyordu, Chanyeol kaynaklı stresten hepsi de erken yaşlanacaktı; istemsizce elleri şakaklarına gitti ve kendine masaj yapmaya başladı.   
"Kendini neye ve kime kanıtlama ihtiyacı duyuyorsun?"

Minseok sessizliğini bozduğunda gencin yüzündeki son umut kırıntısı da uçup gitmişti.

"Neden kendimi kanıtlama ihtiyacı duyayım ki?"   
  Oturduğu yerde rahatsızca kıpırdanmaya başlamıştı, Sehun gencin içinde ne varsa paylaşmamak için oldukça zorlandığını görebiliyordu. Chanyeol iç dünyasında çok farklı şeyler barındıran birisiydi ve bunu herkesle paylaşmayı çok sevmezdi, huzursuz hissettirdiğini söylerdi hep; emrivaki gelen misafirler gibi. Kendisi için sıfırdan bir karakter yaratmayı ve dış dünyaya kendini bambaşka maskeler ile sunmayı tercih ederdi, böylesi daha güvende hissettiriyordu. İnsanların onu kendi olursa sevmeyeceklerinin sıkı bir savunucusuydu, aksine onu ikna edebilen birisi çıkmamıştı henüz.

  Normalde olması gereken kaosun yerini almış olan sessizlik garip bir şekilde herkesi geriyordu, söylenmemiş sözler herkesin canını yakıyor gibiydi. Acaba ne zamandan beri konuşmayı erteliyorlardı? Minseok hâlâ Chanyeol'un arkasında oturuyordu, küçük elleriyle kalan merhemi sırtına sürmeye devam ediyor gibi gözükse de söylemek istediklerini sırtına yazarak prova ediyordu kendince.

"Tamam, huzursuz edici sessizlik için yeterince kalifiyesiniz, şimdi biriniz içinde ne tutuyorsa onu sökülebilir mi? Çünkü ben sıkılmaya başladım." Jongdae tek seferde destan yazdıktan sonra bir cevap beklentisi ile diğerleriyle göz temasına girmeyi denedi, Chanyeol hariç hepsi saklayacak bir şeyi olmayan adamların rahatlığına sahipti. İri cüssesine rağmen çocuksu bir hava taşıyan yüzü bulutlanmıştı, düşüncelerini seslendirecek kelimeleri bulamıyor gibiydi. Durumun onun için büyük bir ciddiyet taşıdığını fark etmek zor olmamıştı, nasıl bekleyebildiğini aklı almıyordu.

"Sorun şu ki, nereden başlasam bilemiyorum," Gencin yüzü samimi bir çaresizliğe ev sahipliği yapıyordu, Sehun'un gözlemlediği ifadenin etkisiyle yüz hatları yavaşça yumuşamaktaydı; yelkenleri suya indirmesi beklenenden de kısa sürmüştü. Karşısındakinin duygu göstermesi zayıf noktası gibiydi, bu kadar saf bir kalp çabucak paramparça olurdu.   
"Sanırım ilk defa birine gerçekten nasıl birisi olduğumu göstermek istiyorum; ancak beğenmeyecek olmasından o kadar korkuyorum ki normal bir çift laf etmeye bile çekiniyorum. Sadece bakışlarımla bile bir şeyler anlatabilmiş olmak istiyorum, sanmıyorum ki benim saçma suratımdan bir anlam çıkarsın."

  Sehun'un yumuşayan yüz ifadesi yerini anlayış dolu bir tebessüme bıraktı. Normalde olsa hepsi Chanyeol'un tepesinde ona garip sorular soruyor olurdu ancak olay normal davranılamayacak kadar garipti, ondan bekledikleri şey bu bile değildi. Normalde olsa, Chanyeol insanları sevmezdi, hatta alay yağmurunu başlatan kişi kendisi olurdu. İçlerindeki dışa en soğuk insan oydu, kimse onun böyle yelkenleri indirmesini beklemiyordu. Minseok boğazını temizleyerek Chanyeol'un arkasında gizlendiği yerden kalkıp herkesi görebileceği bir yere geçti; komodinin üstüne tünedikten sonra diğerlerinin konuşmasını beklediğini fark ederek hafifçe gülümsedi. Onun yorum yapmasına ihtiyaçları vardı adeta.

"Böyle bir şeyi neden bizimle paylaşmadın?"   
  Denilebilecek en mantıksız şeyi seçtiğinin farkındaydı ancak bahsettiği kişiye dair duyduğu merak onu yavaşça ele geçirmeye başlamıştı, konuyu yavaşça oraya çekmeyi planlıyordu. Genci şu anda daha fazlasını anlatmaya ikna edemezlerse bir daha asla edemezlerdi, bundan adı kadar emindi. Zamanında kendisinin yaptığı gibi onla alay etmelerinden korktuğunun farkındaydı da, Chanyeol'un hakkında böyle bir şeyler hissedebildiği kişi oldukça şanslı olmalıydı.

"Kendimden emin olamıyordum; basit bir takıntı veya yüzeysel bir beğeni gibi geliyordu bana da başta. Bir de beni konuşmaya zorlamanızdan korkuyordum, onun gözündeki imajım o kadar önemli hissettiriyor ki kendim gibi davranmaktan bile çekiniyorum."  
   Sözlerinin güzelliği diğerlerinin nefesini kesmiş gibi bakıyorlardı ona. Arkadaşlarının taş kalpli biri olmadığını biliyorlardı ancak ondan bu kadar güzel şeyleri de çok sık duymazlardı. Ciddi yönü hakkında çok çekingendi ve genellikle hiçbir zaman da umursar gibi konuşmazdı. Yara bere içindeki yüzüyle kendini onlara açan arkadaşları için hepsi de bir şeyler yapmak istiyordu, gencin yüzündeki hüzünlü gülümseme ona yakışmıyordu. Onun bulaşıcı neşesi olmadan oda bomboşmuş gibi hissettiriyordu. Hepsinin de etekleri tutuşmuştu, ne yapmalarını gerektiğini çözmeyi deniyorlardı. Sehun tünediği yerden kalkıp Chanyeol'un dibine yerleşti, her zamanki gibi kişisel alan kavramını hiçe sayarak başını gencin omuzlarına yaslamıştı.

"Sonunda kendini bize açabildin."

  Jongdae böylesine ciddi bir ortamda kendini iyi hissedemiyordu, hepsi de bu garip havadan çekindikleri için çoğu şeyi şakaya vurarak anlatmayı tercih ediyordu. Her şeyin hâlâ şaka gibi hissettirdiği yaştaydılar, nadiren bazıları yeterince komik olmazdı, o kadar. Hiçbir dertleri yoktu, umursamak zorundaymış gibi hissedemiyordular, zamanın tadını çıkarmak tek öncelikleriydi; beraber geçirecekleri zaman eninde sonunda tükenecekti.

_Hiçkimse o günün kendileri için, hayatları için önemli bir an olduğundan haberdar değildi; gelecekte o güne hatta gerisine dönebilmek için nelerden vazgeçebileceklerini asla bilemezlerdi. O gün Park Chanyeol yaşayacağı değişimin ilk adımlarını atmaya başlamıştı ama o dahil kimse bu değişimin boyutları hakkında bir fikri sahibi değildi._

   _Eğer olur da Sehun'un penceresine dikkatle bakacak olursanız küçük kan ve çamur lekelerine rastlayabilirsiniz, bir yerden sonra orayı normal girişi olarak seçen Chanyeol'den anılar. Üniversite için toplanırken dönüp baktığında gözlerinin dolmasını engelleyemeyecekti, beraberinde götüremeyeceği o kadar anısı vardı ki gitme isteğini bir anda_   _kaybetmişti._

_Jongdae ise o günkü ciddiyetten rahatsız olduğu için pişman olacağını biliyordu, öyle de olacaktı. Empati yoksunluğunun getirdiği vicdan azabı uzun bir süre uykusunu kaçıracaktı._


End file.
